narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tsunade
|Zdjęcie=Tsunade_infobox2.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=綱手 |Rōmaji=Tsunade |Inne nazwy= , , , |Polski=Brygida Turowska |Japoński=Masako Katsuki, Haruhi Terada~Dziecko |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=2 Sierpnia |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=51 |Wiek część 2=54-55 |Wzrost część 1=163,1 cm |Wzrost część 2=163,1 cm |Waga część 1=48,9 kg |Waga część 2=48,9 kg |Ranga część 1=Kage |Klasyfikacja=Medyczny Ninja, Sannin |Zajęcie=Hokage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin~~Tylko Anime, Uwolnienie Yang |Rejestracja Ninja=002302 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=6 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Las Shikkotsu, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Hiruzena |Klan=Klan Senju |Rodzina=Butsuma Senju~Pradziadek, Tobirama Senju~Dziadek Stryjeczny, Itama Senju~Dziadek Stryjeczny, Kawarama Senju~Dziadek Stryjeczny, Hashirama Senju~Dziadek, Mito Uzumaki~Babcia, Nawaki~Brat, Dan Katō~Ukochany |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=139 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=83 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto Shippūden film |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest potomkinią klanu Senju oraz jedną z Sanninów z Konohagakure; znana również jako najsilniejsza kunoichi na świecie i najlepszy medyczny ninja. Powtarzająca się śmierć bliskich, wywołała u Tsunade paniczny lęk przed krwią oraz późniejsze porzucenie życia shinobi na wiele lat. Została ostatecznie przekonana na powrót do Konohy i przyjęcia tytułu , gdzie jej zdolności okazały się być bezcenne dla wioski i jej mieszkańców. Przeszłość Tsunade jest wnuczką Hashiramy Senju i Mito Uzumaki. Jako iż, Hashirama był Pierwszym Hokage Konohy, Tsunade jest nazywana . Hashirama miał bzika na punkcie Tsunade, gdy była małym dzieckiem, ponieważ była jego pierwszą wnuczką i jednocześnie przekazał jej swoje nawyki hazardowe; odziedziczyła także jego naszyjnik, gdy ten zmarł. Po ukończeniu Akademii, Tsunade została przydzielona do drużyny wraz z Orochimaru i Jiraiyą pod przewodnictwem Hiruzena Sarutobi. Kiedy Jiraiyi nie udało się zdobyć dzwonków w czasie pierwszego testu drużyny, Tsunade dokuczyła mu, co doprowadziło do sprzeczki między nimi, w której to chłopak skrytykował jej ówczesny niewielki rozmiar biustu. Pomimo tej uwagi, Jiraiya był głównie zainteresowany Tsunade od ich pierwszego spotkania, które tylko pogłębiło się po powiększeniu się jej biustu; wówczas o mały włos nie zabiła go za podglądanie jej w czasie kąpieli, co zmusiło go do bycia bardziej dyskretnym w swoich interesach. thumb|Tsunade powierza naszyjnik Hashiramy Danowi.|left Młodszy brat Tsunade, Nawaki marzył o tym, aby pewnego dnia móc zostać Hokage, aby w ten sposób bronić Konohy, dziedzictwa ich dziadka. W dwunaste urodziny Nawakiego, Tsunade pocałowała go w czoło i podarowała mu naszyjnik Hashiramy, mając nadzieję, iż pomoże mu w osiągnięciu jego celu. Chłopiec zginął następnego dnia, będąc jedną z ofiar trwającej wówczas Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, co sprawiło, że naszyjnik wrócił z powrotem do niej. Wtedy Tsunade rozpoczęła opowiadać się za włączeniem medycznego ninji do wszystkich czteroosobowych drużyn, aby w ten sposób uniknąć większych zgonów, takich jaki przytrafił się jej młodszemu bratu. Hiruzen, Trzeci Hokage, zgodził się z jej argumentami, lecz nie mógł poświęcić potrzebnych środków ze względu na trwającą wtedy wojnę. Dan Katō, natomiast, dzielił jej poglądy i wraz z rozwojem ich związku, powierzył jej swoje marzenia o zostaniu Hokage, aby móc przynieść zmiany wiosce i bronić swoich bliskich od śmierci. Tsunade pocałowała go w czoło i podarowała mu naszyjnik Hashiramy, mając nadzieję, iż pomoże mu w osiągnięciu jego celu. Choć ich drużyna pod przewodnictwem Hiruzena została rozwiązana, Tsunade, Orochimaru i Jiraiya nadal wspólnie walczyli w czasie Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Podczas ich walki w Amegakure z Hanzō, jako jedynym udało się ujść z niej z życiem, w zamian za co Hanzō okrzyknął ich "Legendarnymi Sanninami z Konohy". W następstwie walki, Jiraiya zdecydował się nie wracać do Konohy, aby móc trenować sieroty Ame. Następnie Tsunade wyruszyła dalej po to, aby spełniać własne sukcesy w czasach wojny, często tworząc antidotum przeciw truciznom, które tworzyła Chiyo z Sunagakure. Choć czyny Tsunade zostały uznane za pierwszorzędne w wygranej wojny dla Konohy, nie udało jej się zapobiec śmierci Dana, a jej nieudana próba w zatrzymaniu jego dużej utraty krwi przyczyniła się do rozwoju jej hemofobii. Po śmierci Dana, naszyjnik Hashiramy ponownie powrócił do Tsunade, która uznała go za przeklęty, gdyż pozbawiał życia każdego, kto go posiadł z wyjątkiem jej samej. Ponadto, doszła do wniosku, że spełnienie marzeń było niemożliwe oraz, że praca Hokage jest po prostu bezsensowna i głupia. Następnie opuściła Konohę, zabierającą ze sobą siostrzenicę Dana, Shizune, aby móc ją trenować jako swoją uczennicę. Ze względu na swój lęk przed krwią, Tsunade wycofała się ze wszelkich bezpośrednich uwikłań medycznych lub walk, a zamiast tego polegała na Shizune, w zależności od pojawienia się nagłej potrzeby. Osobowość ﻿Śmierć bliskich jej osób na zawsze zmieniła Tsunade, oddała się alkoholizmowi i hazardowi nie troszcząc się o wioskę i przyszłość. Razem z Shizune podróżowała od miasta do miasta bez znaczącego celu. Zmianę w jej życiu przyniósł Naruto, którego postawa skłoniła do zmiany zdania i objęcia przez nią stanowiska Hokage. Czując ciążącą na niej odpowiedzialność starała się jak mogła by Konoha prosperowała prawidłowo. Wykonywała papierową robotę i leczyła rannych shinobi Konohy gdy zaszła taka potrzeba. Zauważyła w Sakurze spory potencjał przez co zaczęła ją szkolić tak jak niegdyś Shizune. Tsunade starała się postawić na swoim i często sprzeciwiała się działaniom starszyzny. Widziała w Naruto swego następcę i kontynuatora "Woli Ognia". W okresie zagrożenia wioski postanowiła ochraniać mieszkańców wioski oddając swoją czakrę. Nie zaryzykowała otwartej walki z Painem, licząc na powrót Naruto i nie czując się na sile by tak jak jej poprzednicy stawiać czoło niebezpieczeństwu co prowadzi do moralnych pytań czy postąpiła właściwie. Zawsze troszczyła się o swoich bliskich pomagając im jak mogła. Sprawnie zarządzała wioską i jej rządy zapewne trwały by jeszcze jakiś czas gdyby nie ofensywa Paina, która doprowadziła do zniszczenia jej wioski. Tsunade jest najlepiej zarysowaną postacią kobiecą w Naruto z typowymi przywarami kobiet. Łatwo wpada w złość, impulsywna, pyskata i uparta, jednocześnie romantyczna i potrafiąca się rozkleić udając twardą i zdecydowaną kobietę. Zauważyła w Sakurze siebie z przeszłości i postanowiła wpoić w nią swą wiedzę oraz umiejętności. Charakterystyczny wielki biust zapewne przykuł od razu większą część uwagi męskich czytelników mangi. Jednak najważniejsze u Tsunade jest jej wielkie serce i oddanie z jakim potrafiła działać w słusznej sprawie, nigdy nie zapominając o najbliższych i mieszkańcach Konohy. Wygląd Tsunade posiada brązowe oczy i proste, sięgające do pasa, blond włosy, które najczęściej związuje na wysokości ramion w dwa luźne kucyki. Byakugō no In - przybiera postać fioletowego rombu i jest dobrze widoczny na jej czole. Choć była nazywana płaską, gdy była młodsza, Tsunade posiada obecnie bardzo duży biust, który Jiraiya ocenił na mierzący około 106 centymetrów w obwodzie; istotnie jest powszechnie uważana za najpiękniejszą kunoichi na świecie. Pomimo bycia po pięćdziesiątce, Tsunade zachowała wygląd młodej kobiety dzięki użytkowaniu Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu. Kilkakrotnie można było ujrzeć Tsunade w swojej słabej formie, w której nie używa ów techniki. Jest wtedy bardzo pomarszczona, a jej ciało wygląda na wątłe i kruche. Tsunade często nosi zielone haori z czarnym napisem na plecach ze znaków kanji oznaczający , znajdujący się w środku czerwonego koła. Pod spodem nosi szarą bluzkę, stylizowaną na kimono, bez rękawów, opasaną szerokim, ciemnoszarym obi, które kolorem współgra z barwą jej spodni. Jej bluzka posiada dość niski dekolt, który eksponuje jej pokaźnych rozmiarów biust. Nosi czarne, odkryte sandały na obcasie, zapinane na paski. Ma usta podkreślone jasnoróżową szminką, a jej paznokcie u rąk i stóp są pomalowane na czerwono. Przez wiele lat nosiła na szyi naszyjnik Pierwszego Hokage, dopóki nie podarowała go Naruto. Umiejętności Tak jak reszta uczniów Trzeciego Hokage, Tsunade jest wyjątkowo utalentowanym shinobi. Jej zdolności stały się szeroko znane w trakcie Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, kiedy została okrzyknięta przez Hanzō Sanninem, wraz z Jiraiyą i Orochimaru. Umiejętności Tsunade są popularnie uznawane za powód zwycięstwa Konohy w czasie wojny i dzięki nim w późniejszych latach, stała się znana jako najsilniejsza kunoichi na świecie. Później została Piątą Hokage Konohy, udowadniając, że jest zdolna ochronić wielu mieszkańców wioski podczas ataku Paina w II części. Nawet Madara Uchiha przyznał, że Tsunade była godna tytułu Kage. Kontrola Czakry i Sprawność Fizyczna thumb|Tsunade aktywuje swoją pieczęć.Tsunade posiada znakomitą kontrolę nad swoją czakrą, co jest niezbędne do jej zawodu jako medyczny ninja. Po Drugiej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi, zaczęła stopniowo gromadzić swoją czakrę, aby zdobyć Byakugō no In na swoim czole. Kiedy pieczęć jest aktywowana, Tsunade posiada dostęp do całej skumulowanej czakry, która jest stokroć większa od jej zwyczajnych poziomów czakry. Choć normalnie używa tej dodatkowej czakry, aby wyleczyć swoje obrażenia lub w celu wykonania innych technik, jest w stanie również przekazać czakrę innym, zarówno, aby uzupełnić lub wzmocnić zasoby czakry innych. Tsunade nauczyła swoją uczennicę Sakurę Haruno, jak skupić czakrę w swoich pięściach i uwolnić ją w kontakcie z celem, powodując wielkie zniszczenie. Tsunade prawdopodobnie używa tej zdolności sama, lecz nie zawsze wiadomo kiedy, ponieważ jest naturalnie bardzo silna, wystarczająco, aby podnieść miecz Gamabunty. W jej fizyczne osiągnięcia, bez względu na powód, zalicza się: rozłupanie gruntu za pomocą jednego palca, złamanie sześć żeber Jiraiyi, jego obu rąk oraz uszkodzenie wielu jego wewnętrznych organów. Była w stanie nawet przebić się przez Susanoo, "absolutną obronę", za pomocą jedynie kilku uderzeń. Tsunade uważa, że niezbędnością dla medycznego ninja jest uniknięcie zranienia, gdyż nie mogą wykonywać swoich obowiązków jeśli coś im się stanie. W pewnym stopniu, jej nienaturalna siła pomaga jej w tej kwestii, gdyż przeciwnicy mogą uniknąć zbliżenia się do niej, gdyż nie będzie w stanie ich uderzyć. Jednocześnie, Tsunade często jest ranna w czasie walki, posuwając się nawet do bronienia własnym ciałem swoich sojuszników, aby móc ich ochronić. Ninjutsu Tsunade potrafi przywoływać segmenty ślimaka o imieniu Katsuyu. Dodatkowo w trakcie walki u boku Tsunade, Katsuyu może użyć swoich dywizji w formie długodystansowej komunikacji lub w celu uleczenia i ochrony jej rannych sojuszników. Poprzez połączenie z Katsuyu, Tsunade może monitorować tych, do których Katsuyu jest przyczepiona, lecząc ich na odległość i uzupełniając ich czakrę w razie konieczności. Tsunade potrafi kontrolować żywioły Błyskawicy, Ognia, Wody, Ziemi i Yang, a także Yin w anime. Nie była widziana używając tych żywiołów w serii, choć w jej Ranshinshō prawdopodobnie użyto pewnej ilości czakry żywiołu błyskawicy: wstrzyknęła swoją czakrę w przeciwnika, szyfrując w jego ciele elektryczne sygnały tak, aby poruszyć inną częścią ciała od tej, którą zamierzał poruszyć przeciwnik, np. ręką zamiast nogi. Dodatkowo, anime ukazuje Tsunade wykonującą niektóre techniki z zakresu ninjutsu czasoprzestrzennego, fūinjutsu oraz ninjutsu bariery. Techniki Transformacji Pomimo bycia po pięćdziesiątce, techniki transformacji Tsunade sprawiają, iż nadal wygląda jakby była po dwudziestce. Szybko zmienia swój wiek biorąc udział w pojedynkach hazardowych, aby uniknąć długów z nimi związanych. Jej unikatowa transformacja wydaje się być permanentna, gdyż może utrzymać ten wygląd bez żadnego większego wysiłku, nawet będąc ranną lub w trakcie snu. Transformacja rozprasza się, gdy brakuje jej czakry, zmieniając ją z powrotem do jej naturalnego wyglądu. Medyczne Ninjutsu thumb|Tsunade leczy swoje obrażenia za pomocą [[Sōzō Saisei.|left]] Statystyki Część I Poszukiwanie Tsunade thumb|left|180px|Pojedynek Trzech Sanninów Po nieudanym rozpadzie Konohy, Orochimaru cierpiący z powodu techniki Sarutobiego postanawia odnaleźć Tsunade by ta wyleczyła jego ręce. Gdy razem z Kabuto ją odnajduje proponuje jej układ. W zamian za wyleczenie wężowy sannin obiecuje jej wskrzesić Nawakiego i Dana przy pomocy zakazanej techniki ożywiania nieboszczyków (Edo Tensei no jutsu). Zdezorientowana Tsunade nie daje jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, więc Orochimaru daje jej tydzień by się zastanowiła po czym odchodzi. Zaraz po tym spotyka ona w barze drugiego ze swoich byłych kompanów z drużyny - Jiraiyę, który razem z Naruto wyruszył z Konohy by ją odnaleźć. Proponuje jej stanowisko nowego Hokage, jednak ta stwierdza że jest to funkcja dla idiotów. Naruto wpada w szał i rzuca się na nią, w porę powstrzymany przez ero-sennina. Wyzywa ją na pojedynek, który przegrywa. Prezentuje jednak nieukończonego Rasengana co wprowadza Tsunade w konsternacje. Zakłada się ona z Uzumakim, ze jeśli ten opanuje do perfekcji w tydzień "Wirującą Sferę" to odda mu ona swój naszyjnik, gdyby jednak przegrał starci wtedy swoje pieniądze. W czasie tego tygodnia pilnie przygląda się treningom Naruto i rozmyśla nad propozycją Orochimaru. Gdy nadchodzi dzień ponownego spotkania, dosypuje Jiraiyi środki paraliżujące by nie był w stanie interweniować i udaje się do Orochimaru. Gdy wydaje się że jednak uzdrowi ona wężowego sannina, Kabuto przewiduje jej ruch i domyśla się, że chciała ona zaatakować Orochimaru. Tsunade staje do walki z Kabuto, który walczy zamiast swego mistrza. Gdy zaczyna przegrywać wykorzystuje słabość Tsunade do krwi przez co szala przechyla się na jego stronę. Wtedy do akcji wkracza Naruto i Shizune, którzy zostają łatwo pokonani. Uzumakiemu udaje się jednak przezwyciężyć rany i uderzyć udoskonalonym Rasenganem nokautując Kabuto. Niestety ostatni atak wroga uderza w jego organy wewnętrzne przez co jest on bliski śmierci. Tsunade udaje się go wyleczyć i widząc w nim kontynuatora idei Dana i Nawakiego zakłada mu swój naszyjnik wierząc w jego marzenia. Zasłania go przed atakiem Orochimaru. Łącząc siły ze sparaliżowanym Jiraiyą stawia ona czoła wężowemu sanninowi. Po wymierzeniu silnych ciosów i walce sanninów Orochimaru ucieka razem z Kabuto zapowiadając kolejną próbę zniszczenia Konohy. Po powrocie sił Naruto wraz z Jiraiyą, Shizune i Tsunade, która oficjalnie zgodziła się objąć stanowisko Hokage wracają do wioski. Poszukiwania Sasuke thumb|left|180px|Tsunade jako Hokage Po przybyciu do wioski Tsunade podejmuje się wyleczenia Sasuke i Kakashiego. Później przychodzi do niej Guy i błaga o wyleczenie jego ucznia, Rocka Lee. Jednak Tsunade mówi, że nie wie czy będzie w stanie wyleczyć tak ciężkie rany. Stwierdza też, że najlepszym wyjściem dla Lee będzie nie zostawanie shinobim. Mimo tego udaje jej się przeprowadzić operację, która zakończyła się sukcesem. thumb|180px|Tsunade przygotowuje antidotum dla Chōji'ego Gdy Sasuke ucieka z Konohy, Godaime wysyła za nim grupę geninów z Shikamaru na czele oraz prosi o pomoc Sunę. Po nieudanej misji zajmuje się uzdrawianiem najciężej rannych shinobi i szczególną wagę przykłada do obrażeń Chōjiego, który po użyciu Trzech Kolorowych Pigułek stanął na krawędzi życia i śmierci. Jednakże dzięki pomocy Shikaku, który udostępnił Encyklopedię klanu, Tsunade udaje się stworzyć antidotum i wyleczyć Chōjiego. Zgadza się także trenować Sakurę, która prosi ją o to w nadziei, ze stając się silniejsza będzie w stanie sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem Tsunade w filerach anime Tsunade pojawia się bardzo często w filerach, jednak nie robi nic innego niż rozdawanie misji innym shinobi. Jej głównym celem było zajęcie Naruto do czasu, aż Jiraiya nie weźmie go pod swoje skrzydła. Gdy Legendarni Głupi Bracia uciekają z więzienia przy pomocy swojej siły i genjutsu łatwo wydobywa z nich potrzebne informacje i wsadza za kratki. Część II Podczas gdy Naruto z Jiriyą opuścili wioskę, Tsunade kontynuowała swoje obowiązki jako Hokage. Podjęła się też trenowania Sakury Haruno na medycznego ninja. Po powrocie Naruto z prawie trzyletniego treningu na Monumencie Hokage widzimy już twarz Tsunade. ﻿Ratowanie Kazekage thumb|180px|Tsunade zleca misje Drużynie Kakashiego Sprawdzając raporty z różnych misji geninów, Tsunade dowiaduje się o przybyciu Naruto i Jiraiyi. Następnie poddaje Naruto i Sakurę testowi. Polegał on na walce z ich senseiem, Kakashim Hatake. Dwójce udało się zdać test, a Tsunade oficjalnie przywraca im ich starą nazwę Drużyna Kakashiego. Po pierwszej misji Drużyny Kakashiego, Tsunade dowiaduje się, że Piąty Kazekage Sunagakure, Gaara został porwany przez jednego z Akatsuki. Tsunade wysyła Drużynie Kakashiego w celu pomocy w odbiciu Kazekage. Kilka dni później dowiadując się o zajściach dziejących się na misji, dla bezpieczeństwa wysyła jeszcze Drużynę Guya. Sasuke i Sai thumb|left|180px|Tsunade rozmawia ze starszyzną na temat Naruto Po tym jak Drużyna Kakashiego i Drużyna Guya wracają z misji ratowania Kazekage, Tsunade dowiaduje się, że poległy w walce z Sakurą i Chiyo członek Akatsuki, Sasori miał spotkać się ze swoim agentem pracującym dla Orochimaru. Widząc szansę na odnalezienie kryjówki Orochimaru, Tsunade postanawia wysłać Drużynę Kakashiego, aby pojmała owego agenta. Niestety o czynie Ślimaczej Księżniczki dowiaduje się starszyzna, która stanęła przeciwko temu, aby Naruto został wysłany na tę misje, ponieważ mógł wpaść on w ręce Orochimaru. Tsunade jednak sprzeciwia się tej decyzji. W końcu starszyzna zgadza się, jednakże pod warunkiem, że ktoś z ludzi odwiecznego rywala Trzeciego Hokage, Danzō Shimury dołączy do drużyny. Tsunade zastępuje muszącego pozostać w szpitalu Kakashiego jednym z członków ANBU (głównie z powodu jego Kekkei Genkei i jego umiejętności kontroli nad ogoniastymi bestiami). Nadaje mu imię Yamato i mówi mu, aby miał oko na wybranego przez Danzō chłopaka, Saia. Po przybyciu drużyny Yamato, Tsunade dowiaduje się o ich misji zakończonej niepowodzeniem, jednak zdobyła również informację na temat Sasuke Uchihy. Jest zaskoczona, że drużynie udało się go pokonać i stwierdza, że oprócz zaprezentowanych umiejętności podczas walki mógł opanować także kinjutsu Orochimaru, jak i medyczne ninjutsu Kabuto. Później dowiaduje się tez o tajnej misji Saia. Hidan i Kakuzu thumb|180px|Tsunade mówi Kakashiemu i Yamato o wyniku autopsji Kakuzu. Gdy do Kraju Ognia przybywają dwaj członkowie Akatsuki, Hidan i Kakuzu- Tsunade tworzy Nijū Shōtai, zespół mający na celu pojmanie Akatsuki. Po śmierci Asumy Sarutobiego udaje się w końcu ich pokonać. Tsunade dowiadując się o unicestwieniu Kakuzu i o nowej technice Naruto, przeprowadza autopsję na zmarłym członku Akatsuki. Po zakończeniu zabiegu wzywa do siebie Kakashiego i Yamato. Mówi, że nowe jutsu Naruto jest zbyt niebezpieczne, ponieważ zadaje nie tylko potężne obrażenia przeciwnikowi, lecz i użytkownikowi. Podkreśla, że coś takiego nie mogłaby wyleczyć nawet ona i nakazuje Yamato i Kakashiemu, aby wstrzymywali Naruto od jej używania. Sanbi W anime, po zakończeniu sekcji zwłok Kakuzu, Tsunade otrzymuje raport od zmarłego kapitana ANBU o miejscu pobytu Sasuke i Orochimaru. Wezwała Kakashiego i umieściła na czele drużyny 8 do zbadania zaistniałej sytuacji. Ponieważ misja, która została przeznaczona drużynie 8 dawała szanse na odnalezienie i sprowadzenie Sasuke, Tsunade starała się o to, aby Naruto nie dowiedział się o niej. Jednak Naruto dowiedział się o misji i za wszelką cenę chciał również w niej uczestniczyć. Tsunade uległa dodając, że nie wahała się co do swojej decyzji. Później Tsunade dowiaduje się, że Drużyna Kakashiego napotkała Trójogoniastego, Sanbiego. Decyduje, że trzeba jak najszybciej zapieczętować go, aby nie wpadł w ręce wroga. Tsunade wezwała Tenten, Rocka Lee i Ino Yamanakę, do pomocy w zapieczętowaniu ogoniastej bestii. Jeszcze przed misją Tsunade sporządza duży zwój mający na celu pomoc w zapieczętowaniu bestii. Podczas ponownej próby zapieczętowania Sanbiego Tsunade postanawia przyzwać Katsuyu, aby ta pomogła drużynie pieczętującej. Jednak, gdy dowiaduje się, że mimo jej pomocy drużyna ma nadal problemy z zapieczętowaniem Sanbiego nakazuje całej drużynie, aby wróciła do wioski. Następnie wysyła tam odział ANBU. Później Tsunade dowiaduje się, że Sanbi zniknął. Po przemyśleniach Tsunade uważa z całym tym zdarzeniem powiązane jest Akatsuki. Polowanie na Itachiego thumb|left|180px|Dyskusja pomiędzy Tsunade a Jiraiyą. Gdy Jiraiya postanawia inwigilować wioskę deszczu w celu zdobycia informacji na temat lidera Akatsuki, odbywa z Tsunade długą rozmowę wspominając między innymi rodziców Naruto. Jiraiya przed odejściem udziela jej paru rad oraz pokrzepia i żartuje, że jeśli postawi ona na jego śmierć to wtedy na pewno uda mu się przeżyć. Dzieje się jednak inaczej i ero-sennin już nigdy nie powraca żywy do wioski. Gdy Godaime dowiaduje się o tym przyjmuje tą informację z wielkim smutkiem i roni łzy w samotności. Uważa ona za priorytet by dowiedzieć się o prawdziwej tożsamości Paina i wykorzystując informacje przesłane przez Jiraiyę zleca shinobim odszyfrowanie zagadki i kodu. Kinjutsu Tsuchigumo W anime Konoha dowiaduje się, że fort strzegący Kinjutsu klanu Tsuchigumo został zaatakowany. Tsunade wysyła Katsuyu, aby poinformowała drużynę Kakashiego i drużynę Kurenai o ich misji mającą na celu pomoc klanowi Tsuhigumo, zgodnie z traktatem pokojowym zawartym jeszcze za czasów Trzeciego Hokage. Tsunade dowiaduje się później o postanowieniu zniszczenia kinjutsu tego klanu z powodu niebezpieczeństwa jakie może wywołać ta technika. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|180x|Tsunade na skraju śmierci Niespodziewanie Konohę atakuje Pain w celu schwytania Naruto. Tsunade przekonuje starszyznę by wezwać Uzumakiego z powrotem i oddając swoją czakrę stara się uzdrawiać mieszkańców wioski poprzez klony Katsuyu. Ochranianą przez ANBU odnajduję ją Pain. Odbywa z nią rozmowę na temat swoich planów i ostrzega ją przed naiwnością i pychą jaką prezentuje piątka wielkich krajów po czym niszczythumb Konohę przy pomocy Shinry Tensei. Tsunade udaje się używając całej swej czakry w pewnym stopniu ochronić część mieszkańców wioski. Staje ona do konfrontacji z Painem, a przed śmiercią z jego ręki ratuje ją Naruto, który zamierza sam rozprawić się z napastnikiem. Tymczasem Tsunade tracąc siły odczuwa skutki oddania czakry i zaczyna się błyskawicznie starzeć po czym zapada w śpiączkę. Na jej miejsce samozwańczo deklamuje się Danzou, stając się szóstym Hokage. Po Szczycie Kage odzyskuje dawną postać i się budzi. Wraz z Shikaku wyrusza na naradę wojenną. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|right|180px|Shizune obejmuje Tsunade po tym jak wybudziła się ze śpiączki Podczas gdy Tsunade pozostawała w stanie śpiączki, Danzō został wybrany do zastąpienia jej jako Kandydat na Szóstego Hokage. Jednakże został zabity przez teraz międzynarodowego przestępcę Sasuke Uchihę po Szczycie Kage i wioska przygotowywała się do uczynienia Kakashiego Hatake nowym Hokage, ale Tsunade budzi się zanim powołanie mogło zostać sfinalizowane. Tsunade dowiaduje się o wszystkim co się stało, gdy była w śpiączce; o rozpoczęciu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Sojuszu Shinobi i tożsamości Tobiego. Po uzupełnieniu jej poziomów czakry, zwołała radę wojenną do przygotowania wioski do zbliżającej się wojny. W anime po naradzie wojennej, wzywa na prywatne spotkanie w jej tymczasowym biurze, gdzie dyskutują o nadchodzącej wojnie. thumb|left|180px|Tsunade zwołuje radę wojenną, by przygotować wioskę do nadchodzącej wojn. Trzy dni później, Tsunade wyrusza do Kumogakure by spotkać się z pozostałymi głowami Sojuszu. Zostaje ciepło powitana przez Piątą Mizukage, podczas gdy Trzeci Tsuchikage sugeruje by przeszła na emeryturę, aby mogła zakończyć leczenie. Kiedy przechodzą do interesów, Tsunade dowiaduje się, że pozostali Kage zdecydowali wysłać Naruto i Killer B do kryjówki, by trzymać ich z dala od Akatsuki. Tsunade kłóci się z tym, wierząc że jinchūriki będą cennym zasobem w nadchodzącej wojnie. Inni Kage nalegają, że jest to najlepsze i Piąty Kazekage przypomina jej, że musi brać pod uwagę pogląd innych. Ostatecznie zgadza się z ich decyzją, aczkolwiek niechętnie. Później, pomaga zorganizować zjednoczone armie, kładąc szczególny nacisk na Dywizję Wsparcia Logistycznego i Medycznego oraz Dywizję Wywiadu. W anime po spotkaniu z pozostałymi głowami Sojuszu, zwraca się z prośbą do Czwartego Raikage, by B nauczył Naruto jak osiągnąć kontrolę nad Dziewięcioogoniastym. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|right|180px|Kage przygotowują się na wojnę Później, Tsunade zostaje w kwaterze dowództwa z Raikage i Tsuchikage, biorąc udział w razie potrzeby. Gdy Pierwsza Dywizja spotyka się z kilkoma ożywionymi ninja, Tsunade jest rozproszona możliwością, że Dan może być wśród nich. Zostaje później zaskoczona informacją o czakrze Dziewięcioogoniastego w Złotym i Srebrnym Braciach. thumb|left|180px|Tsunade i A konfrontują się z Naruto i B Gdy do kwatery głównej dochodzi wiadomość, że Naruto i B uciekli z miejsca, które ograniczało ich, Raikage prosi Tsunade, by pomogła mu zmierzyć się z nimi. Przywołuje Katsuyu i zostawia ją w kwaterze głównej, biorąc mini-Katsuyu ze sobą, by ona i Raikage byli na bieżąco z pilnymi sprawami. Gdy przerywają Naruto i B, Tsunade jest zadziwiona Tryb Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto. Uzumaki prosi Tsunade, by pozwoliła mu i B przejść, ale informuje go, że nie może już dłużej okazywać łagodnego traktowania i musi robić to co jest najlepsze dla Sojuszu. Naruto próbuje uciec, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Raikage, który ogłasza, że zabije Naruto i B jeśli będą się stawiać. Jednakże Tsunade mu mu, że nie pozwoli mu tego zrobić. thumb|180px|Tsunade umieszcza swoją wiarę w Naruto i B. Odwracając twarz w kierunku Raikage, przypomina słowa Naruto, że nie zginie dopóki nie stanie Hokage, kłóci się, że nawet jeśli zabicie Naruto opóźniłoby plan wroga, nie jest raczej możliwym, by następny jinchūriki doszedłby do tego samego co Naruto w kontroli Dziewięcioogoniastego, i zaczyna działać przeciwko instrukcjom A, pozwalając im przejść. Kiedy wygląda na to, że A nie będzie się chciał przekonać, Tsunade ma zamiar walczyć z nim, ale jak się okazuje, A przetestował Naruto i zgadza się, by kontynuował drogę na pole bitwy, kiedy zdobywa u niego poparcie. Po powrocie do kwatery głównej, Tsunade przegląda wyniki badań zespołu medycznego i jest zażenowana tym co Madara Uchiha z Orochimaru osiągnęli z komórkami jej dziadka, i stwierdza, że rozmnażanie ich jest tym, co pozwoliło Madarze na tak długie życia. Gdy A pyta się czy są jakiekolwiek wskazówki jak powstrzymać Madarę, Tsunade odpowiada, że Madara mógł się w rzeczywistości stać prawdziwą definicją słowa "nieśmiertelny". Mówi Shikaku, by poinformował Naruto i B na temat zdolności transformacji Białego Zetsu. Po usłyszeniu raportu od Inoichiego na temat postępów Sojuszy poczynionych na polu bitwy po wypuszczeniu Naruto, Shikaku komentuje, że zyskali tam przewagę. Z tym, Tsunade i A uśmiechają się triumfalnie. Jednakże później mówią im, że nowa czakra została wyczuta koło przestrzeni Czwartej Dywizji. Zostało potwierdzone, że to Madara Uchiha, znacznie ich zaskakując. Mabui pyta o powód, dla którego zamaskowany mężczyzna przedstawił siebie imieniem 'Madara', na co Tsunade odpowiada, że to jest coś więcej niż imię, Madara jest ideą, która powoduje strach z prostą jego ideą. Zostaje odczute nagłe drżenie i po usłyszeniu raportu od Inoichiego, że meteoryt uderzył na Czwartą Dywizję, i usłyszeniu od Ao. że życie wielu shinobi zostało stracone, Tsunade decyduje się wyruszyć na linię frontu na polu bitwy. thumb|Tsunade atakuje Madarę od razu gdy przybywa na pole bitwy Nieugięta w swojej decyzji, mówi Mabui, by przygotowała Technikę Niebiańskiego Transferu by przenieść ją tam. Jednakże Mabui protestuje, mówiąc że jej technika nie była stworzona na żywych organizmach. Komentuje, że Trzeci Raikage był jedynym w stanie wytrzymać jej technikę z powodu specjalnego ciała. Shikaku również stara się odwieść Tsunade, mówiąc jej że w hazardzie nigdy nie była za dobra i powinni użyć zamiast tego Techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów. Choć przyznaje, że jest kiepska w hazardzie, kłoci się że jest inaczej jeśli chodzi o jej życie, powołując się na to, że ciągle żyje również stwierdzając, że powinni użyć Techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów, by przenieść Mei, gdyż potrzebują jej w walce z technikami Uwolnienia Ognia Madary, i że może łatwo użyć jej pieczęci Yin. Pomimo nalegań Mabui, A mówi jej, by przygotowała techniką dla dwóch, by mógł towarzyszyć Tsunade. thumb|left|Pięciu Kage konfrontują się z Madarą Mabui ostatecznie zgadza się i używa jej techniki, by wysłać ich na pole walki. Po ich przybyciu, Tsunade atakuje Madarę natychmiastowo kopnięciem powodując, że odlatuje, podczas gdy A mierzy się z Mū. Otrzymując pewne obrażenia podczas przeniesienia, uwalnia pieczęć na jej czole i używając techniki Kreacji Odrodzenia uzdrawia siebie. Stając wraz z innymi Kage, patrzy się na Madarę gotowa do walki. Gdy walka z Madarą zaczyna się, Tsunade stwierdza, że na początku uleczy obrażenia Ōnokiego i Gaary, prosząc Mei i A, by zajęli się Madarą podczas gdy będzie to robić. Gdy ich leczy, Naruto pyta ją dlaczego nie zapadła w śpiączkę po użyciu Kreacji Odrodzenia podczas przybycia. Tsunade mówi mu, że w tym przypadku jest inaczej w porównaniu na skalę w jakiej musiała to użyć w trakcie inwazji Paina, gdyż tym razem leczyła tylko własne rany i nie są one tak wielkie jak w przypadku leczonych w trakcie inwazji Paina. Naruto prosi o uleczenie pomimo bycia klonem, by mógł dołączyć do bitwy, ale Tsunade mówi mu, że nie ma takiej potrzeby - Ōnoki wtedy zaczyna wyjaśniać, że ta wojna nie jest już dłużej tylko do jego obrony. Po kompletnym uleczeniu, Ōnoki i Gaara dołączają do bitwy idealnie w porę, by ochronić wszystkich przed atakiem Madary. Gdy Madara jest strącony przez wspólny atak Kage, Naruto zwraca się ponownie do Tsunade, ale Ōnoki mówi, ze ta bitwa nie jest już dłużej walką Naruto. Tsunade mówi, że mogą wygrać tylko jeśli pokonają obydwóch Madarów - mówi tak, by oni chronili go przed ożywionym Madarą tutaj, podczas gdy on musi ochraniać ich przed Tobim. Z tym, Tsunade i reszta Kage dają Naruto wiadomość, prosto mówiąc "zwycięż", gdy klon się rozprasza. Gdy bitwa się rozkręca, Tsunade pozornie przyjmuje wspierającą rolę jako medyczny ninja, stojąc z tyłu, by leczyć pozostałych Kage niezależnie do ran jakie otrzymali. Gdy Madara używa techniki Uwolnienie Drewna: Nadejście Świata Kwitnących Drzew, Tsunade jest zszokowana widząc go używającego techniki jej dziadka zanim woła Gaarę, który unosi ich nad atakiem, a wtedy mówiąc pozostałym Kage, by upewnili się, że nie wdychają pyłków. Jednakże Kage są zaatakowany i zepchnięci do drzew przez Susanoo Madary. Wdychając pyłki, padają nieprzytomni, dopóki Ōnoki nie udaje się zniszczyć drzew i części Madary. Tsunade patrzy się za zdziwieniem, gdy widzi twarz uformowaną z DNA jej dziadka wystająca z odsłoniętej klatki piersiowej Madary. Gdy Madara regeneruje się, pyta Tsunade czy jest potomkinią Senju. Po tym jak zostaje to potwierdzone, deklaruje, że zostanie pierwsza zabita. Kiedy Mei stwierdza, że atakowanie medycznego ninja w drużynie jest popularną taktyką, na którą nigdy nie pozwolą, Madara mówi im, że to nie jest dlatego, że należy do medycznych ninja, a dlatego że jest potomkinią Senju i wydaje się słaba w stosunku do dziadka, który również potrafił używać ninjutsu. Po tym jak Madara opowiada o umiejętnościach Hashiramy w medycznym ninjutsu, stwierdzając, że Tsunade słabo wypada w porównaniu ich, Tsunade uważa, że jest potomkinią Hashiramy, która nie może używać Uwolnienia Drewna i przyznaje, że jej medyczne ninjutsu blednie w porównaniu z tym od dziadka, uważa że Madara myli się twierdząc, że jest słabą kobietą. Następnie deklaruje, że odziedziczyła Wolę Ognia bardziej niż siłę dziadka, której Madara nie powinien traktować tak lekko. thumb|Tsunade, A i Ōnoki atakują Madarę Kiedy potępia stwierdzenie Madary, mówi mu o czterech zasadach, które stworzyła dla jej uczniów i medycznych ninja również stwierdzając, że jest jedyną która może złamać je z powodu zasady numer 4: tylko tym, którzy opanowali technikę Kreacji Odrodzenia jest pozwolone złamać pozostałe trzy zasady i bezpośrednio zaangażować się w walkę. Z tym, całkowicie uwalnia Pieczęć Yin, aktywując Technikę Siły Setek i konfrontuje z Madarą - roztrzaskując klatkę piersiową Susanoo pojedynczym uderzeniem. Gdy Madara atakuje techniką Uwolnienie Ognia: Wielki Ogień Destrukcji, Mei przejmuje to jednak techniką Uwolnienie Wody: Filar Wodnej Barykady i wtedy posyła Madarę w powietrze z Uwolnieniem Wody: Technika Pocisku Wodnego Smoka. Z tym, A, Ōnoki i Tsunade przygotowują podwójny atak, co powoduje że Madara uderza w ziemię. Ledwo dając mu czas na ponarzekanie, Tsunade zarzuca mu ponownie, ze odziedziczenie Woli Ognia jest przeciwnym do czegoś fizycznego. thumb|left|Tsunade uderza z dewastacyjnym atakiem na Madarę Atakując ponownie, Tsunade jest w stanie wyprowadzić cios na Madarę i zniszczyć jego całą prawą stronę. Pozornie unieruchomiony wystarczająco, Gaara usiłuje zapieczętować go. Gdy Tsunade gratuluje innym Kage, jej twarz nagle staje w szoku, gdy jedno z Mieczy Susanoo Madary wychodzi z ziemi i przebija ją. Gdy Uchiha wychodzi z korzenia, odkrywa że zapieczętowali nic więcej jak drewnianego klona i wtedy gdy Hashirama użył go podczas ich walki, był jedynym który był w stanie odróżnić klona poprzez swoje dōjutsu. W momencie gdy Madara zwrócił uwagę na innych Kage — wierząc że jest ona martwa — Tsunade łamie miecz znajdujący się w jej żołądku i jednym płynnym ruchem rzuca go na Madarę. Jednakże miecz utkwił wewnątrz klatki piersiowej Susanoo Madary. Tsunade zostaje wtedy wysłana do tyłu lecąc, gdy Madara atakuje ją techniką Yasana no Magatama. Gdy Madara chwali technikę Tsunade, stwierdza że chciała stworzyć lukę dla ataku. Szydząc z Madary, Tsunade stwierdza że to prawda, iż był on w stanie oszukać ich za pomocą drewnianego klona, ale tak samo mogą powiedzieć że zapędzili go do rogu skoro użył klona. To powoduje, że Madara używa Techniki Zwielokrotnionego Klona Uwolnienia Drewna wysyłając pięć klonów do walki na każdego Kage, znacznie szokując Tsunade. thumb|Pięciu Kage staje przeciwko armii Susanoo Madary Gdy bitwa rozkręca się, Tsunade wbija klony uzbrojone w Susanoo w ziemię. Po tym jak A skrytykował ją za lekkomyślne działania, Tsunade przypomina mu, że już stwierdziła, że położy na szali swoje życie i usuwa dwa złamane miecze Susanoo z jej brzucha. Jednakże to powoduje u niej ból i gdy zaczyna kaszleć krwią, zostaje zaatakowana przez kolejnego klona. Zachęcona do wstania i walki przez Ōnokiego jeszcze raz, pięciu Kage przegrupowuje się i rozpoczyna nową strategię, w której Tsunade transferuje część swojej czakry do Ōnokiego w celu ułatwienia użycia Uwolnienia Pyłu: Techniki Oderwania się Prymitywnego Świata czego rezultatem jest zdjęcie wszystkich dwudziestu pięciu klonów jednym strzałem. Po dalszym połączonym ataku A, Mei i Gaary, Madara przyznaje, że rzeczywiście są warci ich tytułu Kage i materializuje swoje kompletne Susanoo. Po tym jak Susanoo zostaje ukończone, Tsunade wraz z pozostałymi Kage patrzą w szoku na wielgachną konstrukcję. Teraz uświadamiając sobie różnicę mocy między Kage i Madarą, Tsunade zastanawia się czy jej dziadek naprawdę walczył przeciwko czemuś takiemu jak to, które chwile wcześniej zwaliło ich z nóg przez zamach mieczem Susanoo Madary. Ona i pozostali Kage stają twarzą w twarz z Madarą po raz kolejny. Gdy Madara przygotował się do zadania kolejnego dewastacyjnego ciosu za pomocą swojego miecza, Tsunade uformowała pieczęć, pozornie przygotowując się do przyjęcia ataku. Jednakże, atak Madary zostaje zatrzymany, gdy źródło światła otacza go i wydawało się, że został uwolniony, a Tsunade zastanawia się kto mógłby prawdopodobnie powstrzymać Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata, gdyż Sojusz ciągle zajmuje się szukaniem Kabuto. thumb|left|Tsunade ponownie się spotyka z Danem Ōnoki ostrzegł Kage, że Madara wykona ostatnią, desperacką próbę zaatakowania ich, używając Uwolnienia Ognia: Technika Uwolnienia Piosenki Smoczego Płomienia. Zatrzymując atak, Tsunade rozprasza smoki ognia gołymi rękoma. Jej ręce w tym procesie zostają poparzone, i gdy Technika Siły Setek miała naprawić szkody, technika wyłącza się krótko potem, a jej Pieczęć Yin znika ze względu na kompletne wyczerpanie rezerw czakry. Gdy zaczyna tracić świadomość ciągle w powietrzu, Madara przygotował się do przebicia jej za pomocą miecza swojego Susanoo jeszcze raz, ale Tsunade cudownie unika ciosu. Gdy zastanawia się co ją uratowało, słyszy głos wewnątrz jej podświadomości, gdzie zobaczyła Dana stojącego przed nią. Skomentował, że nie zmieniła się od czasu, gdy był żywy ciągle podejmując ryzyko w walce, ale podziękował jej za to, że osiągnęła to czego on nie mógł poprzez zostanie Hokage i przeprosił za wprowadzenie tyle bólu w jej życiu przez swoją śmierć. Stwierdził, że będzie na nią czekał po drugiej stronie, ale nalegał, by nie przybyła za szybko, gdyż była jego marzeniem. Odchodzi pocałunkiem w czoło, przypominając ten, który ta dała mu lata wcześniej, będąc wdzięczny, że mógł ją ochraniać nawet jeśli oznaczało to bycie używanym przez Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata. Przed odejściem dał jej pozostałości swojej czakry i gdy Pieczęć Yin się odnowiła, Madara skomentował fakt, że odzyskała swoją wytrzymałość i zastanawia się jak to się mogło stać, na co po prostu odpowiada, że spotkała starego przyjaciela. Jednakże gdy Madara przełamał kontrakt techniki Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata z przywołującym, Kage teraz stawiają czoła przeciwnikowi z nieskończoną czakrą i nieśmiertelnym, niekontrolowanym ciałem. Dziesięcioogoniasty thumb|Ranna, lecz wciąż przytomna Tsunade przywołuje Katsuyu Pomimo prób zatrzymania Madary, Kage zostają ostatecznie pokonani i pozostawieni śmiertelnie ranni, z rozerwaną na dwie części Tsunade. Mimo swojego stanu, Tsunade była w stanie zgromadzić na tyle energii by przywołać Katsuyu. Przerażona stanem swojej pani, ślimak natychmiastowo oświadcza iż może złączyć jej ciało. Tsunade zamiast tego prosi Katsuyu o przyniesienie reszty Kage do siebie, twierdząc iż jest w stanie ich uratować przed wyleczeniem samej siebie. Później, przychodzi do niej ożywiony Orochimaru w towarzystwie Karin i Suigetsu Hōzukiego, który spostrzega jej obecny stan. Orochimaru rozkazuje Suigetsu by pomógł Katsuyu przyłączyć rozerwane ciało Tsunade. W tym czasie, Karin pozwala Tsunade na ugryzienie swojego ramienia w celu wyleczenia jej ran. Po tym jak została wyleczona, Tsunade dziękuje Orochimaru i niechętnie przyznaje, że wygląda na to, iż naprawdę się zmienił, od czasu gdy został zapieczętowany przez Itachiego, aczkolwiek mówi też, że gdyby zmienił się wcześniej, Jiraiya wciąż mógłby żyć. thumb|left|Tsunade i reszta Kage przygotowują się do wyruszenia na pole walki. Jeszcze przed pożegnaniem z Orochimaru, Tsunade dziwi się, odkrywając że druga połowa Katsuyu jest już na polu bitwy i mogła poinformować ich o sytuacji na froncie. Tsunade w pełni wyleczyła pozostałych Kage i grupa skierowała się na front, tak szybko jak tylko było to możliwe. Kage udali się na pole bitwy podróżując na piasku Gaary. Gdy ujrzeli olbrzymie drzewo przed sobą, Tsunade zapytała Katsuyu o obecną sytuację na froncie. Podczas drogi na miejsce, Tsunade i reszta, wystraszyli się gdy łacze telepatyczne zostało otwarte i usłyszała ona głos swojego dziadka, który powitał ja ciepło. Tym sposobem, wysłuchała jak jej dziadek wytłumaczył jej ówczesna sytuację oraz jakie były intencje Madary. Potem, gdy gniew Naruto spowodowany utratą przyjaciół, za których tak bardzo walczył by ich bronić wzrósł, jego emocje i wspomnienia zostały przeniesione do wszystkich wewnątrz telepatycznego łącza. Tsunade zsolidaryzowała się z Naruto w stracie Jiraiyi, a potem obejrzała wspomnienia swojego dziadka związane z pierwszym w historii Szczycie Kage, gdy Hashirama zadeklarował swoje życzenia dla przyszłości świata. thumb|right|180px|Piątka Kage przybywa na pole bitwy Zauważając, że aby podtrzymać morale innych na polu bitwy, Kage muszą się rozdzielić, pierwszą czynnością Tsunade było skierowanie się do miejsca, w którym znajdował się prawie pozbawiony czakry Shikamaru i przyspieszenie jego leczenia, jeszcze przed pochwaleniem Sakury za jej dobrze wykonaną pracę. Kierując się do swojego dziadka, Tsunade przeprasza go za stan rzeczy, a potem mówi mu, że on sam nie ma za co przepraszać jako że nie tylko krzywdy z przeszłości przeniosły się na to pokolenie, ale też dobre rzeczy takie jak nieposkromiona Wola Ognia. Następnie, zawołała do swoich żołnierzy by przygotowali się do walki. thumb|left|180px|Tsunade i Sakura przygotowywują sie do wspólnego przywołania Katsuyu. Gdy żołnierze wokół niej ruszyli do przodu, ona sama wraz z Sakurą pozostały w tyle. Uwalniając swoje Pieczęci Siły Setek, Tsunade mówi, że z dwójką potrafiącą używać pieczęci, mogą przywołać jedną dziesiątą głównego ciała Katsuyu z Lasu Shikkotsu. Gdy ślimak pojawia się na polu bitwy i rozpoczyna podział, Tsunade mówi, że mogą użyć ciała Katsuyu w tej formie by utworzyć strefę regeneracyjną gdzie shinobi będą leczeni by móc dalej walczyć. Nieskończone Tsukuyomi Sojusz odniósł sukces w pokonaniu Obito, ale gdy ruszyli przed siebie by wykończyć Uchihę, Tsunade zatrzymała ich, widząc, że Minato i Kakashi są z nim. Wszyscy niebawem zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że wojna nie była jeszcze wygrana po tym jak Madara Uchiha został ożywiony. Pole bitwy wkrótce zostaje zaatakowane przez Spiralnego Zetsu i statuę Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju. W czasie gdy Tsunade zastanawia się kto może używać tej techniki, przybywa Gaara razem z Naruto i błaga ją i jej uczennice o pomoc, jednakże Tsunade odpowiada iż ani ani ona ani Shizune nie mają już wystarczająco dużo czakry by używać medycznego ninjutsu i wyznacza do tego Sakurę, która wciąż miała jej niewiele. Później, pomagała ona w walce przeciwko Spiralnemu Zetsu gdy pojawił się on na polu bitwy. Po tym jak ich wróg nagle zatrzymuje walkę, Tsunade patrzy wspólnie ze swoim senseiem jak dōjutsu Madary zostaje odzwierciedlone na księżycu, ostatecznie padając ofiarą techniki. W jej wnętrzu, Tsunade śniła o szczęśliwym z nadal żyjącym Danem jako Hokage, razem z Nawakim, Jiraiyą i Orochimaru, chociaż nie była zadowolona gdy przyłapała Jiraiyę na próbie namówienia Nawakiego do czytania jego powieść Icha Icha. Epilog Po anulowaniu techniki Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, Tsunade wycofała się ze swojej roli jako Hokage dając pozycję Kakashiemu. Lata później, Tsunade wzięła udział w spotkaniu czterech byłych Kage w rezydencji Tsuchikage. Ciekawostki * Tsunade i reszta Sanninów zostali nazwani po postaciach z japońskiej baśni ludowej'' Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari''. Tsunade z tej opowieści odnosi sukcesy w ślimaczej magii. ** Imię "Tsunade" (綱手) oznacza "linę cumowniczą", co jest podobne do imienia jej brata, Nawakiego, które oznacza "lina na drzewie". * Tsunade została po raz pierwszy wspomniana przez Tenten w rozdziale 84 mangi, co było 55 rozdziałów przed jej pierwszym oficjalnym wystąpieniem. * Tsunade dzieli grupę krwi razem ze swoimi byłymi kolegami z drużyny, Jiraiyą i Orochimaru. * Według databooków: ** Jej hobby to hazard. ** Tsunade chciałaby walczyć z Naruto Uzumakim. ** Tsunade ukończyła 1256 misji, w tym: 40 rangi D, 236 rangi C, 467 rangi B, 418 rangi A i 95 rangi S. ** Ulubionym jedzeniem Tsunade jest pierś z kurczaka i sake podczas, gdy nie przepada za sashimi z wątróbki. ** Ulubionym powiedzeniem Tsunade jest: , co oznacza wzbogacenie się bez trudu. * Tsunade jest jedynym żeńskim Hokage w historii, oraz pierwszą, ukazaną kobietą na stanowisku Kage w serii. Drugą jest Piąta Mizukage, Mei Terumī. * Tsunade jest jedynym Hokage, który żyje na tyle długo, aby móc ujrzeć kadencje swoich dwóch następców. Cytaty *(Do Jiraiyi na temat Naruto) *(Do nieprzytomnego Naruto) *(Do Shikamaru) *(Do Rady Konohy) *(Do Paina) *(Do Madary) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Klan Senju Kategoria:Sannin